Forgotten Feelings
by Rei Shiki
Summary: Summary is a little long, so just I posted it with the so called first chapter... Read the first chapter it is only the summary and writer's statement . Rated M... NaruSasu... Wanted to write something new.
1. Prologue

Prologue

Bang… one shot had made all the difference. His feelings of this once so called love were forgotten. He no longer remembered the person he loved, the one he called his everything. Even though his lover knew there was a chance the memories could be lost forever, never once did he leave his side. Day and night he would hold him close, telling him of the times they once had together. Placing a gentle kiss just upon his cheek, he would speak into his ear, "I will always love you…"

Writer's statement:

I plan to write the real first chapter this week, I have the idea in my head. College work is biting me in the ass this week, final drawing project and exam to work on before switching off to just one class then I will be free as a bird. Anyone who has read my other story, "Sex School," I apologize for not updating yet. I am waiting for my co-author who is swamped in her last year of High School to give me the poem for the next chapter. I will try to update as soon as I can, may go through it once more and re-edit it. Other than that my new story will be posted up soon, it will have tragedy, romance, a bit psychological, and mature. I wanted to try a longer story that will pull on the emotions of the readers. Please enjoy as soon as the first chapter is up…


	2. Chapter 1: The Incident

Here you go… The first chapter to the ongoing story of: Forgotten Feelings. Will first like to tell that this story is set in the current time zone and Konoha is just another city in the world. I am going to try my best to keep the characters into their natural personalities, just expect some OOC (Out of Character). Sasuke and Naruto are around the age of twenty-four, living together and have been going out since they were eighteen. With this story I hope to expand it, making it longer and more detailed then my past few fan fictions. Well enough babble from the author, here is the beginning chapter of the story that I hope will become a popular story in time… Enjoy…

~ Rei Shiki

Chapter 1: The Incident

A table fitted with the finest red silk cloth, two chairs, and who would forget the single red rose in the fancy glass for the center piece. For the first time in his life he felt so nervous, well besides the time he confessed his love, though that was beside the point. For once he pulled out all the stops behind his loves back, knowing if his love knew what he was planning that the entire thing would be objected. His love hated that he spent so much money on them already; it took him all night to make his love agree to join him at this extravagant restaurant for a romantic date. Now all he wanted is for said lover to get their tight little ass to the restaurant, it was already past the time they agreed on. His eyes dashed to the clock that hung over on the wall, he believed he was starting to tick off the other people around the place by his hand clinging the fork against the plate in front of him.

Holding his hand up, he waited till the waiter made their way to him. He ordered a lowest potent alcohol and asked for a rush on it. Settling back into the chair, he brushed his hand into his hair as he closed his eyes. A smile tugged to his lips, thoughts of his past of the time he spent with his love rushing past his mind. They would say when you died that your life flashed before your eyes, guess it was the same for when you were about to do something as big as what he had planned. While drowned in his memories, he didn't notice that his drink had arrived. When he finally snapped back into his current mind set, his hand grasped the wine glass delicately. Slowly he twirled the glass, to swish the liquid around before raising it to his lips and taking quite a big sip. He didn't want to be drunk, though it might be the only way he could do this.

Not being able to wait any more, he rummaged his hand into his dress coat's pocket and pulled out his cell. Pressing one, it being set for speed dial, he waited as the phone started to ring.

Laying on the bed, buttoning his best pants on he jumped when his phone started to ring. He blushed deeply, the ringtone having been set to his boyfriend's lust filled voice moaning with light whispers of his name being called to pick up the phone. How he convinced him to do that, he was still trying to figure that out. Rummaging around till he grabbed his phone from under the pillow and pressed the button before he got turned on by that cursed ringtone. His reflexes were quick to hold the phone far away from his ear as said boyfriend shouted quite loud into the phone.

"_Naruto you're late!"_ Sasuke spoke loudly into his cell phone. Tonight was supposed to be a special night. Although it was a secret to the blonde idiot to why it was special, Sasuke had been planning it for weeks on end. He even sacrificed his sanity by asking Sakura to help him shop for the items required. Sasuke limited his expectations by making reservations at Konoha's second best restaurant.

He groaned, though couldn't help to smile as his cute blonde boyfriend tried to explain himself. _"I know Sasuke, I apologize… I am getting ready as we speak, though I wish you would just tell me what this big surprise is. Please don't tell me I forgot your birthday again?"_ Naruto answered back as he was beginning to dry his moist hair. Naruto had only dried his lower half of his body to at least get the pants on; his upper body was still dripping water. He gritted his teeth trying to remember the important dates that he should never forget or his life would be hanging on by a thin thread. It had taken him longer to get out of work than expected. Naruto tried to get out of work at the Ichiraku Ramen Bar early, though ended up having to work a tad overtime since the owner had been down with the flu recently.

At first Sasuke refused to let Naruto work at what he referred to the place as, "A Rundown Shop." He would rather his love not work at all since Sasuke made enough money to support them even after death. Truth was that Sasuke didn't even have to work himself, though did just in case problems arise. After countless arguments, Sasuke agreed to let him work at the ramen shop as long as twice a week Naruto would let him do whatever temptation ached for Sasuke to do to the defenseless fox. _"Alright usuratonkachi, I will give you twenty minutes starting now. Don't be any later,"_ he whispered the last part in a calm yet lust filled voice. The line went dead before Naruto could respond, though it wasn't like he could, that taunting voice had sent him on a one way trip to cloud nine. Took Naruto half a minute to calm down from the blush spread out along his cheeks and his groin pulsing hot.

He placed the phone into the pocket of his black slacks, walking across the bedroom while brushing the towel across his chest to dry the rest of the water droplets. Naruto chuckled to himself, knowing if Sasuke saw this he would jump him and it would be days before his dazzling blue eyes saw direct sunlight again. Grabbing an orange dress shirt out of the large closet they shared, he went and sat on the bed after closing the sliding doors. He slipped the shirt on thinking how Sasuke first asked him to move in with him. It was a big house and since Sasuke's parents were always on business trips, deciding to make their last business trip in Madrid a more permanent trip. His brother Itachi and boyfriend Kisame were married and lived together in Kisame's home town. They have been dating for a few years already and Sasuke wanted to give Naruto a more secure home. It was bad enough that Naruto's father was murdered while his mother was pregnant with him, then to have his mother die giving birth to him.

Luckily Iruka and Kakashi had taken him in and raised Naruto like he was their own child. They raised him till the point Naruto moved out at sixteen, not wanting to mooch off them anymore even if they were considered family. So Naruto bought a small little apartment that was paid with money from working mediocre jobs.

Buttoning a few buttons, leaving two undone, Naruto freaked out when realizing he only had twelve minutes to get to the restaurant. He had spent too much time reminiscing on the past that his future would be ruined if he didn't get his ass out of the place at the speed of light. There were sounds of jumping and bumping while he jumped around in front of the mirror, trying to pull the sock on while patting his hair down to make it more decent. Rushing faster, he pulled the shoes on as fast as he could, getting his wallet into the back pocket of the jeans. Naruto pulled his coat off the hook, flicking the light's off while locking the door as he rushed out. It wasn't that far so he realized he could make it with a minute to spare.

It was a quite dark for it already being a little after nine, all but the crescent moon shining down. Adjusting his jacket, Naruto walked down the street as he made sure that he had grabbed everything. Naruto smiled to himself, this day looked to be going quite well. The morning was lovely, the sun shining down upon them in the morning to wake up, work was always pleasant and always was excited how Sasuke would visit him for lunch, and despite the fact how Sasuke disliked the place. Now they were going to spend the night together for whatever reason they were celebrating. Taking a look at his watch, noticing he had just four minutes and the restaurant was merely three minutes away. Naruto didn't worry; he would make it with a minute to spare.

Looking up the street to take in the sight of the town, he saw no people down the road, though soon a figure came into sight as the figure turned onto the road. Keeping his mind set, Naruto ignored as he passed the person slouching down. In a matter of seconds he soon found himself grabbed by his shoulder and pushed into the alley just to the left. The person slammed him into the wall, making his head hit hard against the brick wall. It took a moment to register that there was someone's hand wrapped around his throat. Groaning, Naruto felt faint and could feel the back of his head becoming wet. Chocking at the squeezing pressure, he figured he was bleeding. The person was breathing harshly as the person pressed his hands around Naruto pockets till he found his wallet, watch, and cell phone.

Being stupid, Naruto tried to push the person off him to get free. That only made the person scared and it wasn't long before there was a cold metal pressed to his head. _"Ah… please don't do anything. That is all I got, just take it and I will pretend like nothing happened… mmm," _he coughed out when the person squeezed his neck harder to try and make him shut up. Naruto winced looking at the person and recognized a few things. The glasses of the person were slightly busted, obviously a guy and looked fairly young, maybe about five years older than himself with silver grey hair. Then it hit him, he knew this person and said person saw the look in his eyes. Watching his mouth mutter something, the person could read his lips enough to tell he just whispered his name. This person realized they had only one chance and that for what he was about to do was the only way to keep him from ending up in jail.

Fear pulsed in Naruto's body, struggling to be able to breathe and there was a sudden loud burst of noise. The air was filled with the scent of gunpowder as the shells clinked to the ground. It was quick; Naruto just stared forward for a moment, feeling his sight getting hazy. No longer was he fighting back to get free, his fingers just barely holding at the man's wrist. Things were getting dark and there was pain surging in his head. A picture had flashed into his mind, not wanting to think the worst, though his mind was not registering anything as it all seem to slowly fade into oblivion._"Sasu… ke…"_ slipped past his lips till his world became dark and his eyes rolling back into his head. The person stepped back, releasing Naruto and pushed the gun into his pocket with his shaking hands. The moment he let go, Naruto's body fell over to the hard rough ground, blood spilling over his blonde hair down against the cold wet cement. The person ran out from the alley, being quick since it wouldn't be long before someone reported the sound of a gunshot. There was slight motion, Naruto's finger's flicking slightly till soon the hearing faded and things went completely quiet and all there was is his body laying out in the alley with life just barley clinging to it.

Sasuke took a sip of his water, preferring to keep sober like the original plan and not be drunk. Yet again Sasuke looked towards the clock, taking note that said dope was now three minutes late. _"And you think a few years together with the famous Sasuke would've taught him better to be early then a second late,"_ muttered a girl's voice from the booth behind his table. Sasuke smirked holding his glass up to the girl._ "You would think that, though that shows that I know Naruto more than anyone will, especially you Ino,"_ responded the calm collected Uchiha or so it appeared. Ino couldn't argue there, she didn't even really know Naruto. Her main obsession has always been Sasuke, though she had given him up to said idiot since it was obvious she wouldn't stand a chance. _"A shame Sakura couldn't be here to see this, though the hospital is always backed up on Friday's. To think that all mighty Uchiha is about to do something every girl on the planet wished for,"_ Ino laughed obviously showing sign's that she was wasted.

Sasuke had started to block out the drunken girls voice after his respond as the only thing Sasuke wished is for Naruto to get that cute fuckable ass to this restaurant quickly before he changed his mind. He reached into the pocket of his jacket and pulled out a small black box. Looking to the entrance to make sure his love wasn't about to walk in and see this, he opened the small box. Sasuke's eyes roamed over the golden ring cushioned between the silk. It was a beauty and was worth every penny. Carefully his fingers pulled the ring out and looked at the inscription inside the band:

Will love you even after Death… -Sasuke Uchiha

To think that the great Sasuke was getting emotional over this, taking a last look at the ring he put the ring back inside its soft box and closed it and put it back into his pocket until the right moment it would be taken out once more. The quietness of the restaurant ceased when the sounds of sirens were signaling loudly. It looked like whatever happened was just a minute down the street. No one really thought any of it, there had been a recent string of rough activity and like Ino had said, hospitals were always packed on Friday night's. Sasuke hoped his dope, if he was on his way, wasn't going to get held back more because of this. If so he could handle waiting a few minutes before his hunger would get the best of him.

The medics were hoping out of the ambulance truck, rushing into the alley as a crowd started to emerge around the lines to see what had happened. Turned out a women who lived in the building of the alley way was watching TV when the gunshot went off. Quickly she grabbed her phone and ran outside to find a barely breathing young man on the ground bleeding with a gunshot wound just to the back of his head. While doing so, she had reported it and it took minutes before the ambulance arrived. While waiting and not wanting to leave the poor young man, she used her robe to compress the bleeding softly and made sure that he was still breathing. The ambulances were quick, noting that he would need immediate surgery and if they were not any quicker the consequences could be fatal.

"_Get him on the stretcher, his breathing is faint… Quickly!"_ shouted the man as they carefully picked him up and settled him onto the stretcher. One of the paramedics hooked him up an IV fast as they moved him into the back of the ambulance. Noticing the breathing getting fainter, they hooked him up to a small machine to help him breathe till they were at the hospital. It wasn't long till they were rushing him into the place, shouting to the doctor's there report and how severe the damage was. Suddenly a pink haired woman pushed her way past to check the new patient. Once her eyes caught sight of who was just barely clinging to life she gasped and had a frightened scared look on her face. Not wanting to waist any more she rushed for the people to get the person into the surgery room. _"I want him in that surgery room fifteen seconds ago, we can't waste any time, hurry up you dumbasses!" _Sakura yelled while running along the stretcher to the surgery room as she pulled out her cell phone and began typing quickly on the keypad. She pressed send before placing the device in her pocket while entering the room as the other doctors and nurses set Naruto onto the bed and started prepping him up for surgery. Sakura was rushed into the appropriate attire as she got ready to perform a surgery on her best friend.

Sasuke growled as his foot tapped harshly on the floor, it was already twenty minutes passed the second time set and he was losing his temper. Then his phone vibrating to signal he had a text didn't make his mind cool down any better. Grabbing his phone out just in case it was his dope texting to tell him he would be there momentarily. Opening his phone, he saw the text was from Sakura. When he was about to just ignore it he read the subject that read: _URGENT!! READ NOW!!!! _Pressing the button as the message opened he began to read as his eyes grew wide and frightened.

_Text:_

_Sasuke get your ass to the hospital now!! Naruto just arrived by the paramedic team with a gunshot in the back of his head, I am about to do surgery… Hurry!!!!_

The restaurant watches as the dark haired young man ended up knocking the table over as he hurried to get up after reading the message. He felt his heart racing, his chest was squeezing so hard as he rushed out from the place to the parking lot and jumped into his car. Soon the car was squeaking, Sasuke not evening stopping as he just switched the gears quickly as he burned rubber out of the lot, cutting off a car about ready to pull in. All Sasuke knew was his destination was the hospital and was hoping that Naruto would make it and that he would be there for him through it all even if the doctors had to sedate him.

… End… For now…

_Author's Note:_

Here is the first chapter as I promised, will be sure to get started on the next chapter as soon as possible. Also need to post a new chapter for _Sex School_, though just give me some time people. Enjoy the chapter and will be hoping for good reviews with this story… Anyways, hope you enjoyed it and will try to get the next chapter up in the next week or so. Don't forget to review!


End file.
